Grand Theft Auto V (2013)
Grand Theft Auto V is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on September 17, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. It is the fifteenth title in the Grand Theft Auto series. Voice Cast *Franklin Clinton - Shawn "Solo" Fonteno *Michael De Santa - Ned Luke *Trevor Philips - Steven Ogg *Lamar Davis - Slink Johnson *Amanda De Santa - Vicki Van Tassel *Andreas Sanchez - Abdel Gonzalez *Anton Beaudelaire - Oberon K.A. Adjepong *Ashley Butler - Traci Godfrey *Aunt Denise - Janet Hubert *Bradley Snider - Ryan Woodle *Casey - Thomas Poarch *Chip Peterson - Will Cart *Clay Simons - Keith Randolph Smith *D from Ballas - Jackie Long *Dale O'Neill - Joe Curnutte *Daryl Johns - Benton Greene *Dave Norton - Julian Gamble *Debra - Claire Byrnes *Devin Weston - Jonathan Walker *Eddie Toh - David Shih *Elwood O'Neill - Matt Carlson *Fabian Larouche - Michael Giese *Floyd Hebert - Jimmy Ray Bennett *Gianni - Lenny Platt *Gustavo "Gus" Mota - Reza Salazar *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Hassan Iniko Johnson *Harvey Molina - Stewart Zully *Hugh Welsh - Andrew Totolos *Jay Norris - David Cope *Jimmy Townley - Danny Tamberelli *Johnny Klebitz - Scott Hill *Karim Denz - Matt Hopkins *Karl Abolaji - Jaime Lincoln Smith *Kyle Chavis (Tennis Coach) - Brad Schmidt *Lazlow - Lazlow *Lester Crest - Jay Klaitz *Martin Madrazo - Alfredo Huereca *Michelle/Karen - Rebecca Henderson *Milton McIlroy - Quincy Dunn-Baker *Molly Schultz - Elizabeth Mason *Mr. Cheng - George Cheung *Mr. K - Armin Amiri *Natalia Zverovna - Vanessa Lemonides *Nervous Ron Jakowski - David Mogentale *Norm Richards - Evan Neumann *Ortega - Hector Ramos *Packie McReary - Ryan Johnston *Paige Harris - Julie Marcus *Patricia Madrazo - Olivia Negron *Rickie Lukens - Perry Silver *Rocco Pelosi - Greg Siff *Simeon Yetarian - Demosthenes Chrysan *Solomon Richards - Joel Rooks *Steve Haines - Robert Bogue *Taliana Martinez - Carolina Ravassa *Tanisha Jackson - Yasha Jackson *Tao Cheng - Richard Hsu *Tao's Translator - Phil Nee *Terry Thorpe - Joshua Burrow *Tracey De Santa - Michal Sinnott *United Paper Man - Milton James *Wade Hebert - Matthew Maher *Abigail Mathers - Beth Chamberlin *Al DiNapoli - Dominic Comperatore *Andy Moon - Erik Frandsen *Barry - Tuck Milligan *Baygor - Chris McLinden *Beverly Felton - Geoff Cantor *Bill Binder - Bill Buell *Brucie Kibbutz - Timothy Adams *Cletus - Ian Scott McGregor *Clinton - Craig Anthony Grant *Cris Formage - Fred Melamed *Dom Beasley - Tony Von Halle *Dr. Isiah Friedlander - Bryan Scott Johnson *Gerald - Douglas Powell Ward *Graham - Patrick Duggan *Griff - Matthew Lawler *Hao - Rob Yang *Hunter - Bryan Shanney *Impotent Rage - Graham Rowat *Jane - Lindsay Perry *Janet - Leslie Alexander *Jerome - Chike Johnson *Jesse - Nicola Wincenc *Jimmy Boston - Jeremy Woodard *Joe - Jay Potter *Josef - Sergey Nagorney *Josh Bernstein - Joseph Adams *Kerry McIntosh - Lauren McFall *Lacey Jonas - Bridget Burke *Lenny Avery - Joe Curnutte *Magenta - Kate Goehring *Manny - Julian Alvarez *Manuel - Jay Santiago *Mark Fostenburg - Tim Barker *Marnie Allen - Reyna DeCourcy *MaryAnn Quinn - Dawn McGee *Maude - Jodie Lynne McClintock *MC Clip - J. Wells *Mime - Gregg Goldston *Mrs. Thornhill - Patricia Kilgarriff *Nigel - Richard Easton *Omega - Alex Bilu *Oscar Guzman - Gabriel Sloyer *Pamela Drake - Leigh Rose *Peter Dreyfuss - Richard Hughes *Poppy Mitchell - Rachel Gittler *The Last One - Joel Marsh Garland *Tom - D. Baron "Buddy" Bolton *Tonya Wiggins - Brianna Colette *Tyler Dixon - John Palladino *Willie - Craig Connor *Zimbor - Zack Robidas 'The Local Population' *A.J. Castro *Aaron Costa Ganis *Aaron Phillips *Adam David Thompson *Adam G. *Adam Hamway *Adam J. Smith *Adam Sietz *Adam Wald *Adam Wang *Adenrele Ojo *Aimee Castle *Al Galvez *Al Rodrigo *Alan Marco *Alanna Ubach *Alano Massi *Albert S. *Alejandro Cardenas *Alejandro Furth *Alejandro Trevino *Aleksei Archer *Alex Choi *Alex Mejia *Alexandre Chen *Ali Ahn *Alison Keenan *Allegra Cohen *Allen Maldonado *Amanda Philipson *Amber Rivera *Amuche *Amy Danles *Amy Evinger *Ana Villafane *Andre Blake *Andre Sogliuzzo *Andres Londono *Andrew Law *Andrew Pang *Andrew Rosenberg *Andy Bean *Andy Hirsch *Angel Parker *Angela Pierce *Anouk Dutruit *Anthony "Citric" Campos *Anthony Cumia *Anthony Mendez *April Ortiz *Arif S. Kinchen *Arlen Escarpeta *Arlene Tai *Arnell Powell *Asante Jones *Ashley Acarino *Ashley Russo *Asia Lee-Mitchell *AV LMKR *Avery Kidd Waddell *Badazz *Barrie D. Buckner *Beau Billingslea *Becky Boxer *Ben Curtis *Ben Kim *Ben Shields *Bennett Bradley *Beresford Bennett *Bernaldo Dominguez *Betheny Zolt *Bev Sheehan *Big Qluso *Billy Merritt *Blaze Mancillas *Bo Long *Bob Ari *Bobo Chang *Branden McFarlane *Branden Mitch *Brandon Weaver *Brent Bateman *Brett Tabisel *Brian Gallagher *Brian Schreier *Brian Scolaro *Brit Whittle *Brittany Carson *Brittany Richards *Bryce Gil *Bryce Ryness *C.O.C.O. Brown *Calvin Winbush *Carin Baker *Caris Vujcec *Carla J. Hargrove *Carla Renata *Carla Tassara *Carlos Ayala *Carlos Reig-Plaza *Carlos S. Heredia *Carol Bach-y-Rita *Cesar A. Garcia *Chad Doreck *Chan Gaines *Charity James *Charles Anthony Burks *Charles Everett *Charles Parnell *Cheryl Blaylock *Chickster Shenkman *Chike Chukwuma *Chris Cordola *Chris Henry Coffey *Chris Parson *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Burris *Christopher L. Graves *Cissy Jones *Claudia de Vasco *Claybourne Elder *Clayton Jones *Clint Jordan *Connie Teng *Cornell Womack *Craig South *Cristina Coté *Cristina Soltero *Curt Bouril *Cynthia Harris *Cyrina Fiallo *D Nez *Dale E. Turner *Damian Washington *Damien Haas *Damien McAuley *Damienne Merlina *Dan Cordle *Dane Cook *Daniel Galo *Daniel Irizarry *Daniel Stewart Sherman *Daniel Taylor *Danielle Nicolet *Danny Brown *Danny Martinez *Danny Ortiz *Danny Pardo *Darik McGhee Sr. *Darreck Burns *Darren O'Hare *Darren Ritchie *Darryl Alan Reed *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Burchell *Dave Fennoy *Dave Fouquette *Dave Johnson *David Andriole *David Beron *David Carl *David Cooley *David Fernandez Jr. *David Forseth *David Goldsmith *David Lodge *David Shaughnessy *David Wave Green *Debora Balardini *Debra Walton Hill *Debra Wilson *Dennis T. Carnegie *Deont'e Gary *Desiree Taylor *Devika Parikh *Di Johnston *Diamonique *Diane Guerrero *Don P. Hooper *Donnie Anderson *Dorie Barton *Dorsey Wright *Doug Doescher *Dreagn Foltz *Drew Bell *Drew Powell *Duane Avery *Duane Shepard *Dwania Gaines *Dwayne Adway *E.J. Carroll *Eddie Ruiz *Eduardo Antonio Garcia *Eduardo Roman *Edward Hong *Edward Padilla *Elena Chang *Elena Hurst *Eliza Foss *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elizabeth Flax *Elizabeth Sastre *Elka Rodriguez *Elle Young *Emerson Brooks *Emily Dorsch *Emily Whyte *Emmanuel Goldstein *Eric Dias *Erin Fritch *Errol Cooney *Esther Crow *Esther Scott *Ezequiel Stremis *Felice Choi *Fly Kidd *Flying Lotus *Frank Alvarez *Frank Simms *Fulani Hart *G.K. Williams *Gabe Doran *Gabe Hernandez *Gabriel Daniel Lawrence *Gabriel Yeganyan *Gary Littman *Gavin Gregory *General Jeff *George Cheung *Gerardo Alvarez *Giselle Anthony *Greg Dann *Greg Eagles *Greg McFadden *Gregg Daniel *Gregory G. *Gustavo Rex *Gustavo Simon *Hailun Guo *Happy Anderson *Harvey Reaves *Herron "Big Hank" Johnson *Hit Boy *Holter Graham *Horacio Ontiveros *Ian Oh *Ike Amadi *Imari Williams *Inny Clemons *Iona Morris *Isiah Whitlock Jr. *Israel Hernandez Gomez *J. Clint Allen *J. Tucker Smith *J. Wells *Jacinto Taras Riddick *Jack C. Huang *Jack Koenig *Jackie Quinones *Jackie Torres *Jackson Gutierrez *Jacob Saxton *Jake Hart *Jamal Weathers *Jamarr Stamps *James Adam Lim *James Ayetin *James B. Kennedy *James Kyson *James LaRosa *James Mathis III *Jamie Bamber *Jamie Effros *Jamie Sara Lewis *Jane Singer *Janet Song *Jared Butler *Jason Dirden *Jayme Thomas *Jayne Han *Jaysen Kim *J.D. Carrere *Jean Brassard *Jed B. Rees *Jeff Berman *Jeff Blumenkrantz *Jeff Bottoms *Jeff Meacham *Jeff Wilburn *Jefferson Slinkard *Jehan Valiente *Jennifer Jiles *Jeremy Dahm *Jeremy Redleaf *Jeremy Schwartz *Jesse Bernstein *Jesse Sanchez *Jessica Cannon *Jessica Little *Jim Cummings - Sheriff *Jim Pirri *Jimmie Wood *Jin Koo Jeong *Joanna Rubiner *Jodi Carlisle *Joe Cappelletti *Joel Swetow *John Anderson *John Behlmann *John Cothran *John Cygan *John Eric Bentley - Hillbilly *John Henritze *John Mooney *John Ralston Craig *John Rothman *John Steven Rocha *Johnny Ray Gill *Jon Seymour *Jonathan Root *Jonathan Slaff *Jonathan Whitney *JoNell Kennedy *Joniece Abbott-Pratt *Jonny Loquasto *Jordan Mahome *Jorge Diaz *Joseph Bertot *Josh Salatin *Josh Segarra *Josiah D. Lee *Jovante L. Fryson *J-Ro *J.T. Waite *Juan Cortez *Juan J. Vasquez *Juan Monsalvez *Juan Pope *Juanita Devis *Julia Haubner *Julia Ireland *Julian Gant *Julian Velard *Julianne Buescher *Julie Marcus *Julie Reiber *Jun Yi (Johnny) Gao *Justine Huxley *Kaira Klueber *Karen Eileen Gorden *Karen Huie *Kasan Butcher *Kate Greer *Kathy Searle *Keith Nobbs *Keith R. Moore *Keri Tombazian *Kevin Dorman *Kevin Thoms *Khalipa Oldjohn *Ki Hong Lee *Kim Brockington *Kim Strauss *Kim Strother *Kimball Lynch *Kimberly C. Howard *Kojo Asiedu *Kris *Kristine Sutherland *Kurupt *Lamont Thompson *Larry Davis *Larry Wang Parrish *Laura Spaeth *Lauri Fraser *Layshelle Sanders *L-Boy *Lee J. Kaplan *Lenny Platt *Leonardo Millan *Leslie Silva *Liam O'Brien *Libby Winters *Linda Larkin *Lindsay Nicole Chambers *Lindsay Perry *Lindsey Alena *Lisa Datz *Lloyd Floyd *Lou Liberatore *Lucas Lee *Luigi Laguna *Luis Robledo *M. Wei *Majestics Gangster *Malachi Weir *Malmo *Manley Pope *Manuel Parada *Marabina Jaimes *Marc Garber *Marc Graue *Marc Rose *Marc Worden *Marcia Savella *Marcus Brown *Margarita Reyes *Marie-Pierre Beausejour *Mario Aguilar Jr. *Marisilda Garcia *Mark Tallman *Marquis "Big Daddy" Watkins *Martin Lee *Marvin Watkins *Mary Faber *Masasa Moyo *Mashari Laila Bain *Matt Carlson *Matt Knight *Matt Shapiro *Matthew J. Walters *Matthew P. McCarthy *Matthew Porretta *Matthew Rhode *Mattilyn Rochester *Maura Vincent *Max Woertendyke *Meen Green *Melissa Greenspan *Melissa van der Schyff *Michael "Mykestro" Gilliam *Michael Castillejos *Michael Hartney *Michael Leon Wooley *Michael Lockwood Crouch *Michael Marc Friedman *Michael Mulheren *Michael Robles *Michael Segovia *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michael Yurchak *Michaela Dietz *Michalla Petersen *Michelle Wong *Mika Yandall *Mike Areyan *Mike Houston *Mike Manzo *Mike McGowan *Mike Shapiro *Mike Smith Rivera *Miles Pittman *Misty Lee *Mitch Lewis *Molly Fahey *Monie Mon *Monique Estella Noriega *Nadine Velazquez *Nancy Meyer *Natalia Fedner *Natalie Mitchell *Natalie Reckham *Nick Brown *Nick Fondulis *Noah Homsley *Noah Plener *Noelle Balfour *Noro Otitigbe *Oliver Shen *Opal Alladin *Orion Acaba *Orlando Bishop *Oscar Soltero *Osmar Escobar *Pailo Heitz *Patricia Randell *Patrick Seitz *Paula Rhodes *Perry Silver *Pete Psalms *Peter Kelamis *Peter Mark Vasquez *Peter Oldring *Phil Costello *Phil McGlaston *Philip Galinsky *Pierce Cravens *Porter Lori *R. Lewis Blake *Rachel Anslover *Rachel Cantor *Rachel Feinstein *Rafael Sigler *Raheem Barry *Ralph Gunderman *Ray Estrada *Raymond Cunningham *Rebecca Riedy *Rebecca Soler *Reggie Davis *Rene Muijica *Reuben Langdon *Rhomeyn Johnson *Ric Shaffran *Ricardo Herranz *Rich Orlow *Richard Barron *Richard Tatum *Richie Mac *Rick Freeman *Rick Pasqualone *Ricky Garcia *Ricky Pak *Rob Brownstein *Robert Cait *Robert Christopher Riley *Robert Clotworthy *Robert Duchaine *Robert Kelly *Robert W. Smith *Robert Zepeda *Roberto Williams *Roderick Hill *Rodney Saulsberry *Rogelia Douglas Jr. *Roy Jackson *Roy Samuelson *Rubén Flores *Ruben Ortiz *Rupak Ginn *Ryan Johnston *Ryan Link *Ryan Smith *Sal Lopez *Sam Kalidi *Sam Kitchin *Samrat Chakrabarti *Samuel Cohen *Sandor Juan *Sarah Natochenny *Sarah Sirota *Sasha Sloan *Scott Holst *Scott McShane *Scott Netzel *Sean Attebury *Sean Donnellan *Sean Modica *Sean Tierney *Sebastian Hinton *Ser'Darius Blain *Shari Albert *Shauna Markey *Shawlini Marjunath *Shawn Michael Howard *Shea Ramsahi *Sheila Head *Shirley Rumierk *Simon Pearl *Slym *Stacia Newcomb *Stephanie Lemelin *Stephanie Sheh *Stephen Bradbury *Stephen Rider *Steve Alterman *Steven Ellison *Steven Navarro *Steven T. Stanton *Stuti Kejriwal *Sung Han (Adam) Jung *Tacie Baumrucker *Taco *Taliesin Jaffe *Talon Beeson *Tara Platt *Terri Douglas *Thai Buckman *Thom Kikot *Tim Barker *Timothy Hampton *Tish Hicks *Tituss Burgess *TJ Del Reno *Tom Pfost *Tommy Montoya *Toni Moses *Tony Shu *Tracy Nicole Chapman *Tracy Spinney *Travis Willingham *Trevion Hartfield *Tristan Laurence-Perez *Tyler Bunch *Tyler Mr. Hot Sauce Haley Wolf 2010 *Valencia Yearwood *Valentina Garcia *Valentine Bureau *Vanessa Lemonides *Vargus Mason *Varick Boyd *Venus Alexa *Veronica Braun *Victory Jones *Vince Green *Vincent Lomax *Vincent Ward *Vincent Werner *Vinnie Penna *Vivianne Nacif *Wendy Dillon *Wil Wheaton *Wilhelm Lewis *Will Blagrove *William Bonilla *William DeMeritt *William Engram *William F. Smith *William Merino *Wren T. Brown *Xavier Cadeau *Yorke G. Fryer *Young H. Ji *Yuri Lowenthal *Zachary Fine *Zeus Mendoza 'Cartoons' 'Moorehead Rides Again' *Gordon Moorehead/Russian/Pablo - Lloyd Floyd *Molly Malmstein - Jen Cohn *Igor Pablovich/Boss Zelder - Adam Sietz *Redwood Indian/Paperboy - Bill Lobeley *Announcer - J.R. Horne 'Kung Fu Rainbow Lazer Force' *Talullah - Jill Apple *Zoey - Nadia Gan *Quota - Chike Chukwuma *Sebastian/Teacher - Bill Lobeley *Dirk/Canadian - Lloyd Floyd 'Impotent Rage' *Impotent Rage - Frank Simms *Violet - Linda Larkin *Uberman - Lloyd Floyd 'Princess Robot Bubblegum Ep.2' *Princess Robot Bubblegum - Ayana Osada *Master/Sword Boy - Lloyd Floyd *Shiny Wasabi Kitty - Tina Chen 'Republican Space Rangers Ep.4' *Announcer - Bill Ratner *Butch - Jim Conroy *Commander/President Zane - Bill Lobley *Dick - Lloyd Floyd *Private Luke/Brothers Edmund and Fitzgerald - Adam Sietz *Vanessa/Reporter/Moderator - Jen Cohn 'Motion Capture Shows' 'Fame or Shame' *Host - Lazlow *Hugh Harrison - Fred Armisen *Anita Mendoza - Joy Suprano *Imran Shanowa - Bhavesh Patel *William Angio - Darren Ritchie 'Jack Howitzer is Jack Howitzer in Jack Howitzer' *Jack Howitzer - Randy Perlstein *Rufus Bellows - Joe DeRosa 'The Underbelly of Paradise' *Steve Haines - Rob Bogue 'Cinema' 'Capolavoro' *Antonio - Ezequiel Guerisoli *Maria - Anouk Dutruit *Woman 2 - Marie-Pierre Beausejour 'The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain' *Marty - Adam Perry *Maureen - Fiona Aldridge *Sir Everly Malcontent - Lloyd Floyd *Various Brits - Lloyd Floyd *Score - Nathaniel Bryan 'Meltdown' *Abner Fitch - Ed Kershen *Dylan/Milton McIlroy - Quincy Dunn-Baker *Chip - Matt Burns 'Radio' 'Blaine County Radio' *Imaging Voice - Eric Gordon 'Blaine County Radio Community Hour' *Ronald Jakowski - David Mogentale 'Beyond Isemination' *Duane Earl - Danny McBride 'Bless Your Heart' *Bobby June - Trish Suhr *Ricky - Shelton Smith *Jock Cranley - Alex Anthony *Samantha Muldoon - Melissa Van Der Schyff 'WCTR' *Imaging Voice - Elena Hurst 'Chakra Attack' *Dr. Ray De Angelo Harris - J.B. Smoove *Cheryl - Annie Lederman 'The Fernando Show' *Fernando Martinez - Frank X. Chavez *Jo - Ann Scobie 'Chattersphere' *Lazlow - Lazlow *Michele Makes - Rachel Feinstein *Brother Adrian - John Keating 'Self Radio' *Cliff - Ed McMann *Andee - Shelley Miller *Imaging Voice - Dr. Dave 'Radio Los Santos' *DJ - Big Boy *Imaging Voice - Vaughaligan "Von Won" Walwyn 'Space 103.2' *DJ - Bootsy Collins *Imaging Voice - Dick Ervesti 'West Coast Classics' *DJ - DJ Pooh *Imaging Voice - Laura Stylez 'Rebel Radio' *DJ - Jesco White *Imaging Voice - Mitch Todd 'Los Santos Rock Radio' *DJ - Kenny Loggins *Imaging Voices - Julie Reiber, Shelley Miller, Kenny Loggins 'The Lowdown 91.1' *DJ - Pam Grier *Imaging Voice - Caymen Kelly 'Blue Ark' *DJ - Lee "Scratch" Perry *Imaging Voices - Rachel Holmes, Jaime Smith 'Non-Stop-Pop FM' *DJ - Cara Delevingne *Imaging Voice - AJ Allen 'East Los FM' *DJs - DJ Camilo & Don Cheto 'Worldwide FM' *DJ - Gilles Peterson 'Channel X' *DJ - Keith Morris 'Radio Mirror Park' *DJ - Twin Shadow *Imaging Voice - Jeff Berlin 'Vinewood Boulevard Radio' *DJs - Nathan Williams and Stephen Pope *Imaging Voice - Jen Sweeney 'Soulwax FM' *DJ - Soulwax 'Flylo FM' *DJ - Flying Lotus Category:Video Games Category:2013 Video Games